Leave me or Love me
by Rauz
Summary: Sam est en colère et s'en prend à "ses" hommes.


Leave me or Love me

**Leave me or Love me**

**Auteur:** Rauz

**Genre:** Ship, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, du ship. Quoi d'autre ?

**Spoiler :** Aucun

**Résumé :** Sam s'énerve pour pas grand chose.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, pourtant j'essaie.

**Note de l'auteur :** Au départ, je voulais donné à cette fic ce titre : _So if you love me, say you love me. But if you don't, just let me go_ d'après les paroles d'une chanson de George Michael. C'est alors que je me suis rappelé du titre d'une chanson de Nina Simone, _Leave me or Love me_, qui voulait dire la même chose, avec beaucoup moins de mots.

Mais mon inspiration de départ vient de la chanson de George Michael.

Je cherchais aussi à m'expliquer un certain baiser. Oui, je suis toujours à moitié bloquée là-dessus, que voulez-vous, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Bonne Lecture.

Cette semaine dans le chalet aurait pu être parfaite. Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le soit, je voulais juste qu'elle soit idéale, qu'elle me permette de me remettre tranquillement sur les rails. Je venais quand même de voir mon monde chamboulé à deux reprises, coup sur coup.

Mon père venait de mourir en faisant naître en moi tout un tas de doutes, ou peut-être les avait-il simplement ramenés à la vie, qu'importe. Le lendemain, soit la veille de notre départ pour le Minnesota, je rompais avec mon fiancé. Enfin, avec l'homme qui m'avait demandé en mariage, car je n'étais pas assez impliquée pour voir en lui un fiancé.

C'était un homme adorable qui m'avait offert une bague.

Point.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour une fois que j'acceptais de venir dans ce fichu chalet, je voyais encore mon monde s'écrouler un peu plus.

Je vais partir pour Atlantis.

Daniel avait lâché cette phrase comme on faisait tomber un vase de la dynastie Ming, qu'on bafouillait quelques excuses et qu'on se tirait en courant pour ne pas avoir à payer les conséquences, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Jack, le général O'Neill, cet idiot, s'était figé alors qu'il portait sa bouteille de bière à sa bouche. Sa jolie bouche.

Bref.

Teal'c avait juste haussé un sourcil, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son abdomen.

Moi, je suis restée à regarder Daniel pendant de longues secondes. Passé ce délai, j'ai repris, difficilement est-il besoin de le préciser, mes repères. La pluie battante sur le bois, les fenêtres, les arbres et le lac. Le salon seulement éclairé par une petite lampe et le feu de cheminée. Les bûches y crépitaient sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Mon sang bouillonnait sous l'effet de je ne sais quoi.

Ce serait logique, avait simplement commenté le général.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi … imperturbable ? Agaçant ?

Vous ne vous y opposez même pas cette fois ? avait interrogé Daniel.

Il m'avait semblé perplexe, presque déçu. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à une autre réaction de la part de son meilleur ami.

Moi je n'avais toujours rien dit. Et Daniel ne m'avait toujours pas regardée.

Je vais aider Bra'tac sur Dakara.

Mon monde m'avait fui. J'avais couru pour le rattraper mais plus j'avais couru plus il s'était échappé.

J'avais été trop choquée pour pleurer ou me mettre en colère.

Non en fait, en colère je l'avais été, mais je n'avais pas réussi à l'exprimer.

Nous n'étions au chalet que depuis quatre jours et j'étais partagée entre l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes et celle de les secouer comme des pruniers pour leur faire réaliser qu'ils nous laisseraient tout seuls, le général et moi.

Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que j'eus des envies de meurtre. Des fourmis dans les doigts et la furieuse idée d'aller chercher mon 9 mm.

Je vais aller diriger le Home World Security.

Le salopard !

Hammond a réussi à prendre sa retraite**,** et lui et le président me veulent pour le remplacer.

Ils s'étaient entre-regardés mais n'avaient jamais posé les yeux sur moi. Comme s'ils avaient su ce que je ressentais et que le fait de le lire en moi les ferait vaciller.

Bien sûr qu'ils savaient ce que j'éprouvais.

Ils voulaient jouer à ça ?

Très bien.

Je savais jouer aussi.

Je vais demander ma mutation à la zone 51.

Ils voulaient passer à autre chose ? Bien. Moi aussi.

Sur cette phrase que j'avais dite de manière assassine, j'étais montée, pas pour dormir mais pour préparer mon sac.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était venu frapper à ma porte. Ils avaient sans doute jugé que j'avais besoin de temps, de me retrouver seule.

Ils s'étaient sans doute rendus compte dès le lendemain matin qu'ils s'étaient trompés. J'étais partie dans la nuit.

Ils avaient essayé de m'appeler, plusieurs fois. Puis quelques jours avaient passé sans aucun coup de fil.

Me retrouver seule.

C'était ma hantise. Depuis la mort de mon père c'était encore plus le cas. Et je m'étais enfuie, invitant toute seule ma solitude.

J'avais conscience que ma conduite était irrationnelle et surtout que cela ne me ressemblait pas vraiment, mais ils avaient tout fichu par terre.

Je commençais tout juste à y voir clair et ils chamboulaient tout.

Puis Daniel m'avait appelé.

Finalement, il n'était pas parti. L'Odyssée ferait son voyage sans lui. J'avais été désolée pour lui, mais rassurée à l'idée qu'il allait au moins me rester quelqu'un.

Teal'c ne m'avait pas appelée bien sûr. Mais que pouvais-je dire, ce n'était pas son genre.

Par contre, je savais que si le général ne m'avait pas appelée, c'était par lâcheté. Il n'arrivait sans doute pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il manquait à sa parole.

« Toujours. »

J'avais dû mal comprendre.

J'avais pensé qu'enfin les choses allaient avancer entre lui et moi.

Mais non, c'était l'ami qui avait promis une épaule et une oreille, le supérieur qui avait promis un coup de main, un coup de pouce.

Pas un Jack qui avait fait la proposition d'une vie de couple.

Idiote que j'avais été.

C'est finalement au bout de deux mois que la standardiste de la zone 51 m'avait annoncé, fébrile, que le général O'Neill voulait me parler.

J'avais répondu, professionnelle.

Carter.

Professionnelle et puérile.

Un colonel de l'Air Force qui jouait la sale gamine**,** qui voulait qu'on rampe à ses pieds.

Bonjour Carter.

Mon ton avait été dur, le sien doux, nonchalant. Comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était.

Peut-être était-ce justement cela. Il n'y avait rien.

Jamais rien eu entre lui et moi.

Bonjour mon général.

Mon assistant m'avait demandé du regard qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

J'aurai pu l'envoyer sur les roses en lui signifiant que ça ne le regardait pas mais, machinalement, j'avais mis ma main sur le combiné et chuchoté :

« Le général O'Neill. »

En quelques secondes, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Dans l'immense hangar blanc qui me servait de labo, une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux s'étaient bientôt tournés vers moi. Je leur avais tourné le dos.

J'ai besoin de vous au SGC.

Mon cœur avait bêtement fait une embardée aux premiers mots de sa phrase, mais je n'étais plus à une déception près.

Pourquoi mon général ?

Le CSI a suggéré l'envoi d'un Mark IX sur la planète prise d'assaut par le prieur Ori. Landry vous a appelé, je suppose ?

Non, le colonel Mitchell oui.

Hm.

Je jouais avec un bouton de ma blouse. Cela m'avait agacé et j'avais mis ma main libre au fond de l'une de mes poches.

J'ai donc besoin que vous vous occupiez du transfert de la bombe et de la mise en place du plan.

A vos ordres.

Voilà.

J'avais senti qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose et je m'étais surprise à prier n'importe quelle force supérieure pour qu'il le fasse mais, il s'était contenté de son éternel « O'Neillisme », une simple retraite.

Je vais vous laisser, j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend.

Moi aussi. Je dois tout mettre en ordre avant de partir.

Bien. A bientôt Carter.

Au revoir mon général.

« A bientôt ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré ? Que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras dès que l'occasion se présenterait ?

Il rêvait.

J'étais donc retournée au SGC. J'aurai dû m'y sentir chez moi tout de suite, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Je m'y étais sentie mal à l'aise. Tout le monde me scrutait comme s'il voulait voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne.

Et il y avait Cameron à la place que j'occupais et le général Landry à la place du général O'Neill.

Tout avait changé et ce n'était pas pour me plaire.

Teal'c n'était là qu'à titre exceptionnel.

Il n'y avait que Vala qui apportait un peu de couleur au gris morne de la base.

J'avais vite regretté sa soudaine disparition.

Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron et même le général Landry s'étaient montrés plus que gentils à mon égard, mais il y avait toujours une aigreur en moi.

Je la noyais dans la tonne de travail qui m'incombait avec le « formidable » ennemi que nous venions de nous faire. Je ne faisais que travailler.

Etudier dans mon labo, préparer les briefings ou y assister, découvrir de nouvelles peuplades et de nouvelles menaces. Recevoir de nouveaux coups et bien souvent les cicatrices qui allaient avec.

J'avais commencé à me faire cette routine et même à pardonner à Daniel et à Teal'c.

J'avais même réussi à mentir à Barrett quand il avait essayé de flirter avec moi pour la énième fois.

Je vis également une belle occasion de me venger.

Martouf était arrivé dans ma routine de rancœur comme un chat dans un jeu de quille.

Mes méninges n'avaient pas mis long pour y voir le moyen idéal de prendre ma revanche sur ce fichu général.

A la première occasion je lui avais offert mes lèvres et Kvasir nous avait interrompus. J'avais d'abord eu envie de lui botter ses vilaines petites fesses grises et puis je m'étais tut de suite, me sentant honteuse et sale.

Je venais de me prendre une méga gifle mentale.

Les paroles de tous ces hommes me revenaient à l'esprit avec une lumière nouvelle.

Daniel et Martouf m'avaient discrètement appris que j'étais mariée dans une réalité, en congé maternité dans telle autre, ou que j'avais quitté le Tok'râ pour un autre homme.

Les mots de mon père avant qu'il ne meurt étaient devenus comme un chemin sur une carte, me menant à un point précis.

Et moi, j'avais ignoré ces balises et je m'étais perdue dans un brouillard à couper au couteau.

J'avais beau avoir un QI très élevé, je pouvais parfois être la pire des idiotes.

Il fallait que j'efface toutes mes ratures et que je recommence sur une belle page neuve.

J'avais parlé à Daniel et à Teal'c d'abord, dans le labo du premier.

Hey, avais-je dit, tentant de trouver les mots en franchissant la porte.

Hey, m'avait répondu Daniel.

Colonel Carter.

Adorables. J'étais une idiote.

Je … vous dérange ?

Teal'c avait haussé un sourcil et Daniel avait posé son stylo.

Non, il y a un problème ?

Non. Oui. Je voulais m'excuser.

Tous les deux avaient été plus que perplexes.

Pour … quand je suis partie. Du Minnesota. Ça devait être une semaine rien que pour nous et, j'ai tout gâché.

Daniel s'était levé et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

On ne vous en voulait pas Sam. N'est-ce pas Teal'c ?

En effet.

Merci. Je ne vous mérite pas, pas vrai ?

Daniel m'avait relâché et c'est moi qui était allée prendre Teal'c dans mes bras.

Si, vous nous méritez Sam. C'est nous qui aurions dû faire plus attention.

Je leur avais souris, trop heureuse de les retrouver.

C'est en revenant de notre rencontre très « fructueuse » avec l'alliance Luxienne que j'avais trouvé le courage d'appeler le général O'Neill.

Jack.

Ou bien, j'en avais seulement besoin et envie.

O'Neill.

Il avait un ton las et dur.

Sa secrétaire ne me l'avait passé qu'après quelques marchandages, surtout que je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle m'annonce.

Mon général ?

Carter ?

Son ton avait perdu de sa dureté tout en restant aussi las.

Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Rien, à part me pardonner.

Il avait pris sont temps pour me répondre.

Vous pardonner ? Pourquoi ?

Pour avoir fui.

Ah.

Visiblement, il avait tout de suite compris ce à quoi je faisais péniblement référence.

Ecoutez Carter …

Sam.

Sam, avait-il repris. Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Il s'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer.

Non. J'aurai dû être heureuse pour vous trois et vous le dire. J'aurai dû faire passer mes sentiments après vos besoins de changement.

Carter, on a toujours fait que ça. C'est pour ça que les gars et moi on a voulu prendre l'air, ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous.

J'espère bien, avais-je ris.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Vous êtes bien la seule … chose … N'allez pas le prendre mal, hein.

Non, continuez.

Vous êtes bien la seule chose qui aurait pu nous retenir indéfiniment au SGC … Je parle trop.

Non, non. C'est bien.

Quelques secondes avaient passé sans que l'un d'entre nous ne dise quoi que ce soit. Mais moi je voulais parler.

Je veux avancer aussi.

Bien, c'est une très bonne chose.

J'avais senti qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi j'avais voulu faire allusion.

Avec vous Jack.

Le temps qu'il avait mis à répondre m'avait surprise. Il avait bien dû s'attendre à ce que ça arrive un jour ?

Un doute m'avait prise.

Il m'avait avoué à demis mots que Kerry avait rompu il y avait plusieurs mois, mais peut-être avait-il de nouveau quelqu'un ?

Je suis désolée, vous avez …

Carter.

Je m'étais presque mise au garde à vous.

Arrêtez de réfléchir.

Oui.

J'aime bien quand vous m'appelez Jack.

C'est vrai ? m'étais-je entendu lui demander avec un sourire idiot alors que je torturais le fil de mon pauvre téléphone.

Oui.

Bien. Moi j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

D'accord Samantha.

Mon sourire débile était devenu encore plus débile. Il avait une façon très sensuelle de dire mon prénom.

Alors, avais-je amorcé, fébrile.

J'avais espéré qu'il terminerait ma phrase et … comblerait mes attentes.

Alors, on peut se voir samedi ?

Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Bon sang ce que j'avais pu être bête.

J'aurai le droit …

Le droit ? avais-je repris.

De vous embrasser ?

Ça dépend, m'étais-je amusée, ma température et ma tension crevant le plafond.

De quoi ?

D'où vous voulez m'embrasser, avais-je osé.

Sur vos lèvres, pardi. J'ai passé l'âge de faire mumuse, avait-il plaisanté.

J'avais éclaté de rire.

Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Et vous y répondrez ?

Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

J'avais senti qu'il souriait.

Bien. Je vais devoir vous laisser.

D'accord.

On se voit donc dans deux jours, avait-il continué.

Oui.

J'en avais eu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

A samedi.

A samedi, avais-je répondu, heureuse.

Je me sentais moins idiote aujourd'hui. Je l'étais toujours mais positivement. J'étais amoureuse, donc je faisais des trucs idiots, je souriais bêtement et je disais des trucs débiles. Mais je m'en fichais.

Il m'aimait comme ça.


End file.
